


Day 13- Autistic Character

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [13]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Otacon, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Otacon hates Rain Man, Post-Canon, Stim Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Snake is fitting in alright in Hal and Sunny's domestic life, but his movie night picks need some work.





	Day 13- Autistic Character

For all of his peculiarities, Snake genuinely loves Hal.

After all the bullshit he was forced to live through, being with Hal was one of the few times he genuinely felt welcome. Hal was the closest thing he had to a real home after so long, one of the few things he still had that legitimately seemed happy to see him and made him feel like he belonged.

Hal had said to him way back when that they wanted to stay in touch. To live together until the end, to have someone be able to remember that he was alive. It seemed like whatever remained of the man’s innocence had flared up again, but Hal had been firm. Maybe it was just natural that he’d end up living with him. Snake hadn’t planned on it, but he couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. If he really was going to lie low and try to live the rest of his years in peace, it was nicer to spend it with someone else.

Heh...was he always such a sap?

It wasn’t really an easy transition, though not in the way he expected. Cramped quarters, tight schedules, and military rations quickly gave way to comfy beds, sleeping late, and fresh hot meals (thanks to Hal’s domestic skills and Sunny’s burgeoning cooking talent). It almost felt...too mundane for him. Snake wasn’t used to having the time to just sit and relax. 

Otacon seemed to have taken to the whole ‘average everyday life’ thing a whole lot easier. Sure, he was still doing some side work for Philanthropy, but his new main source of income was IT work for local businesses, taking projects wherever needed. Inconsistent as it could be, he managed to make a pretty decent income off of it, enough to pay the lease for a quiet little house to raise Sunny in.

“Dave, have you seen my blue tangle?”

“Yeah, left it on the counter again.”

“Huh. Well, thanks!”

Sharing a living space with Otacon had the peculiar result of letting Snake learn more about the man’s weird little habits. Mostly harmless stuff, if annoying- like his tendency to leave dirty silverware on the counter- but something that often caught his eye were the weird little trinkets Hal kept strewn around the house. Not so much the anime paraphernalia, but the puzzle cubes, clicking chains, stress balls, and all manner of objects that seemed to serve no other purpose than something to be fidgeted with. He’d seen both Hal and Sunny fiddling with him, but he still couldn’t figure out what they were for.

He caught Hal twisting around a tangling chain as he entered the man’s study, simultaneously typing with his free hand on some project or another.

“Hal?”

“Oh! Hey, Dave.” The man spun around in his chair, smiling brightly. “Can’t thank you enough for handling the grocery run. I know I should have done it earlier, but my client decided they needed their project done a week in advance for no good reason. Sunny give you any trouble?”

“Nah, she’s a good kid. Dunno how someone her age can solve a Rubik’s Cube so quick, though. Clever girl.”

Hal brightened up even more at that, slipping out of his chair. “She does it even faster than I can. Did’ja get a movie?”

Saturday was movie day, a habit that Hal and Sunny seemed to have developed long before he arrived. He could see the novelty in it. They all took turns picking out movies from the local rental place that they thought would be fun to watch. Or, in Snake’s case, picking out some random film because he had no damn idea how to decide.

“Yeah, I got one. Dunno if a kid can watch it, though.”

“I can check.”

The two of them headed out towards the living room, where Sunny was sitting on the couch and twisting around a Jacob’s Ladder. She looked up at her caretakers, little legs kicking.

“Movie time?”

“Just about.” Otacon gave her a gentle pat on the head before picking up the rental box. “So, what did you two get?”

“Dunno.” Snake offered a shrug. “Something called ‘Rain Man,’ thought it might be good.”

Despite his efforts, he could literally see Hal wilt before his eyes. “What’s wrong? Bad pick?”

“Er, s-sorta. I guess not technically, but-”

The soldier gave him a look. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, it’s stupid, it’s totally fine if you want to-”

“Hal, just tell me what’s wrong.” His tone came out harsher than expected. He tried to soften it. “I want to understand the problem.”

The man blew out a strained exhale, not looking the other man in the eyes. “It’s got some harmful stereotypes in it. A-about autistic people like Sunny and me. It’s not really a bad movie, it just kinda...just kinda makes me upset? It’s dumb, I’m sorry, the whole ‘savant’ thing just really gets to me.”

Snake gave a noncommittal noise. “So that’s it.”

“It’s stupid. I’m sorry. I know it’s stupid-”

“Hal.” He placed a firm hand on the man’s shoulder. “For God’s sake, stop apologizing. I don’t mind. We can watch something else. It's okay.”

“Alright…” Hal still looked a bit downcast. “I’m so- er, darn it.”

Sunny pinched her eyebrows together. “Are you two fighting?”

“No, sweetie. Everything’s fine.” Hal gave her a tired smile.

Snake nodded. “Just picking a different movie to watch.”

Otacon recoiled slightly. “You sure that’s okay?”

“Not gonna watch something that makes you uncomfortable. You wanna watch that anime movie about the goldfish instead? I know you like that one.”

The man smirked. “Ponyo. World-famous military man Solid Snake, watching Ponyo. Sure.”

“Ponyo!” Sunny clasped her hands together. “Popcorn too?”

“On it.” Snake took off to go retrieve one of the stovetop packets and a big bowl.

In a matter of minutes, the three of them were packed onto the sofa, watching the opening credits role. Hal can’t put into words how quietly relieved he is. Bright, cheery colors swim by as he twists a tangle in one hand, picking popcorn from the bowl on Snake’s lap with the other.

When he moved to grab another handful, he felt something ghost against his neck. Before he could react, he felt a kiss against his throat. Snake came back into his field of view a moment later, wearing the most impish smile he had ever seen.

Hal buried his face in his shirt collar, trying to hide the blooming red blush on his cheeks.


End file.
